


Black and white, do prefectly combine.

by LadyKarasuNM



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternative Universe - Assassin's Creed, Established Relationship, M/M, Mentions of Blood, Rating just to be on the safe side
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:28:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26902132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKarasuNM/pseuds/LadyKarasuNM
Summary: Jack and Gabriel are sent to dispose of a target in an arab city, and it's not like it's the first time both of them had to work together...
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Black and white, do prefectly combine.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [laissemoidanser](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laissemoidanser/gifts).



> Just a little something for my dearest, that inspired me with her beautiful works of crossover with Assassin's Creed and those gorgeous flowy lines your hers. Dear, I hope you have a perfect birthday and enjoy this small bunch of words thrown together to try and captivate even a tid bit of the gorgeousness of your work.  
> Happy birth day.

From the top of a roof, perched on a wooden beam at the shadow of a palm tree, two hazel eyes scrutinised the mass of people underneath them. A market filled to the brim with people. Flocks of women with water flagons atop their heads paraded from one side to the other in their colourful attires, nimbly avoiding the merchants who thrusted their wares into the face of any living soul that had the misfortune to cross their line of sight. There was a low rumbling in the air made by the voices of all the people on the street, a mix of accents going between french to pure arabic or even germanic from the crusader’s troops patrolling the area. The air thick with smells of strong tea and spices, mingling with the inherent musk of people on a sunny day. It was a fairly common scene for a market day. But Gabriel knew better than to expect normalcy. 

A group of men caught his attention. 

Five figures, all dressed in white robes with their hoods up. One of the figures displaying a red sash on his belt, not unlike his own. Upon a closer look, anyone would notice that the mentioned figure’s tunic was different, ribetted with blue instead of just a plain, dirty white. But no one spared such a second glance for a passing monk in oration. 

He watched as the fifth monk detached himself briefly from the devout formation, nearing calmly one of the merchants. Their target was one of the bigger traders present, said to be dabbing into human trafficking and tight connections with a local warlord. Said man was inspecting his own merchandise, completely unaware of the hidden blade shooting up for a split of a second from the leather vambrace of the white hooded man standing just behind him. It pierced him with precision, not a drop of scarlet falling onto the white tunic. With the other hand, the man stained a feather on the target’s blood, and was well on his way to reunite with his monk procession before anyone was none the wiser about the dead man slumping to his knees, banging the door of his shop weakly. He was probably trying to summon his guards, Gabriel thought, but such aid would never come. He had made sure of that personally from the shadows, protected by the dark corners of the building and the anonymity of his own black hood and tunic. 

He waited on his perch until he was sure the other assassin had slipped through the crowd. Once he lost sight of him, he silently moved from rooftop to rooftop, avoiding nosy archers and guards until arriving at the bureau of the city and letting himself drop onto the plush rug that adorned the entrance of the building. 

  
  


********************************

Jack liked working with other assassins. Having someone to do half the work was nice, from time to time, and he knew he worked best with his favourite shadow lurking around. Seeing him from under the rim of his own hood, perched on the rooftop of the shop, covered by the shades of the market, was the only reassurance he needed to pull a flawless job. The other man's presence made him feel confient. 

Jack had barely set foot onto the bureau's floor before a strong smell of freshly brewed tea hit his senses like a charging horse. After the overwhelming turmoil of the market, the clear smell of the black tea was a welcome note. 

He walked to the counter where the Rafiq was waiting. Without much preamble he gave him the bloodied feather with a simple “It is done”, to what the other man nodded and took the offered proof of the killing. 

He quickly made his excuses with the Rafiq and darted up the stairs where the rooms for the order envoys were, cleaning his blade on his way up to make sure no blood dried on it and damaged the spring mechanism. He followed the smell of the tea and sure enough, he found the source of it in Gabriel’s room, door open and two ornate crystal glasses steaming and waiting for him. 

He stepped into the room, closing the door behind him and taking in the sight of the man in question, sitting cross legged on a neat pile of tan and golden cushions, one of the two glasses in front of him, a book of some sort in his lap, his head bowed in concentration while he read. Some of his longer dark curls were falling a little over his eyes, and Jack had to restrain his urge to brush them away, remembering he still had blood from the blade on his hands. 

Sighing, he flopped beside him onto the cushions, his legs extended at one side of the low table. He made sure to wipe all of the blood from his hands with the cloth he had been using before reaching for the untouched glass of tea, finding that it was his favourite blend with strong mint in it. 

“You took your time arriving here. I thought that you might have fallen down a well or something and your tea would go cold.” Gabriel joked as a greeting, closing the book and leaving it on the table. Jack laughed into his glass. 

“Well, some of us had to walk through a market crowd while faking to pray. Next time you are most welcome to take the target in broad daylight yourself.” Jack retorted back with a smile, taking another sip of his drink. 

Gabriel turned to look at him, a side grin already on his lips. “Oh, but I don’t fake pray as good as you, Jackie. You blend in with the crowd so well… ” His teasing heavy on his voice, winning him a light smack on his shoulder. 

“Fuck off, Reyes. You know that if it weren’t for the hood I would stuck like a sore thumb out there. ” He answered with a laugh. 

Gabriel reached a hand to card bare fingers through the other’s blonde hair, eliciting an appreciative sigh. “True enough. But I don’t think your white tunic would suit me half as much as it does you.” His tone still with a hint of teasing. Jack spread both of his hands on the other’s chest, dragging them seductively. 

“You know? I don’t think your black one suits you either. In fact, I think you shouldn’t wear a tunic at all. Here, let me help you.” He said while tugging Gabriel onto his lap by pulling at his armour. He let himself be handled, dipping down the moment he was on the intended new position to kiss Jack, biting his lower lip softly. 

“How kind of you… “ His grin growing when one of Jack’s hands slipped all the way from his chest to his waist and, finally, his upper thigh under the tunic. “You really want to test the soundproofing of the rooms of this bureau too?” He questioned with a quirked eyebrow. 

Jack smiled wider and reached further to squeeze his ass though the black tight pants. “I think we deserve a little reward after such a good job. Don’t you think?” He reached his other hand to brush the stray curls from earlier that were obscuring the eyes of his lover, tucking them behind his ear and cupping his head to bring him forward, “ And I heard that these rooms have some of the best soundproofing in the order. Do you really not want to test it?” He breathed into Gabriel's ear, biting down his earlobe. A slight moan escaped from the assassin's lips, curling quickly into a devious smirk. 

“They should pay us a plus for the good tests we do of the order’s facilities.”


End file.
